sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Επικουρισμός
Επικουρισμός Epicurianism , Επικουριανισμός thumb|300px|Επίκουρος, ο ιδρυτής του [[Επικουρισμός|Επικουρισμού, της φιλοσοφίας της ευδαιμονίας. ]] thumb|300px| [[Επιστημονική Θεωρία ---- Φυσικές Θεωρίες Χημικές ΘεωρίεςΓεωλογικές Θεωρίες Βιολογικές Θεωρίες Οικονομικές Θεωρίες ]] thumb|300px| [[Επιστημονική Θεωρία ---- Φυσική Θεωρία Χημική Θεωρία Γεωλογική Θεωρία Βιολογική Θεωρία Οικονομική Θεωρία ]] thumb|300px| Στάδια ανάπτυξης μίας Επιστημονικής Θεωρίας - Μία Φιλοσοφική Θεωρία. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Επικουρισμός" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Επίκουρος". Εισαγωγή ]] , το συναίσθημα της ευδαιμονίας.]] Η κύρια επιδίωξη της διδασκαλίας του Επικουρισμού είναι ο πρακτικός βίος και η ατομική ελευθερία. Επιπλέον επιδιώκεται η εξασφάλιση μιας ευδαίμονος ζωής. Κατά τους χρόνους της παρακμής του Ελληνισμού, ο Επικουρισμός είχε σημειώσει σημαντική εξάπλωση. Θρησκευτικότητα κατά τον Επίκουρο σημαίνει την προσπάθεια να ανέλθει η θνητή ανθρωπότητα στο επίπεδο της θεϊκής μακαριότητας. Επικουρισμός και Πολιτική Ο Επικούρειος σοφός : *είναι απαλλαγμένος από το πάθος της διάκρισης και της δόξας, *είναι αυτάρκης όσον αφορά τις ανάγκες του, * είναι ανέγγικτος από τα συνηθισμένα ανθρώπινα πάθη. *Ο στόχος του είναι η αναζήτηση της αταραξίας. Ο Επίκουρος δεν αναμίχθηκε ποτέ στην πολιτική. Ο ίδιος αναφέρει ότι (σε ελεύθερη απόδοση): «Μερικοί άνθρωποι, εκτός του ότι θέλουν να γίνουν διάσημοι ή σεβαστοί, συμμετέχουν σε πολιτικές ομάδες πιστεύοντας πως με αυτό τον τρόπο διασφαλίζονται απέναντι στους άλλους ανθρώπους. *Άν νοιώθουν ασφαλείς, τότε έχουν αυτό το αγαθό από την φύση τους (και επομένως δεν τους χρειάζεται η συμμετοχή). *Αν νοιώθουν ανασφαλείς, τότε ακολουθούν μάταια τις παρορμήσεις τους, οδηγούμενοι σε ψευδαισθήσεις. Προφανώς, είναι κανόνας ότι οι άνθρωποι να πρέπει να απελευθερωθούν από το πάθος της ανάμιξης στις δημόσιες υποθέσεις και στην πολιτική αν θέλουν να αποκτήσουν την ευτυχία». Βασικά προτείνεται απέναντι στην πολιτική η υιοθέτηση μιας στάσης αδιαφορίας. Με αυτό τον τρόπο, το άτομο αποφεύγει να παραχωρήσει την παραμικρή εξουσία επάνω του, αρκεί να γνωρίζει επακριβώς την αξία των επιθυμιών του και να ικανοποιεί μόνον εκείνες που αν παραμεληθούν, απειλούν την ίδια του την ύπαρξη. Επικουρισμός και Οικονομία Ζώντας κανείς ελεύθερα δεν αποκτά μεγάλα κέρδη στην ζωή του, καθόσον η απόκτηση των πολλών αγαθών δεν είναι εύκολη υπόθεση εφόσον ο πολίτης δεν αποφασίσει υποδουλωθεί *στον όχλο (για να γίνει λαϊκός ηγέτης) ή *σε διάφορους δυνάστες εξουσιαστές (εισερχόμενος σε κομματικές παρατάξεις). Ωστόσο μια ελεύθερη ζωή διθέτει τα βασικά αγαθά σε συνεχή αφθονία. Η ταραχή της ψυχής δεν καταπραΰνεται ούτε η αληθινή χαρά αποκτάται με την κατοχή πλούτου ή από το θαυμασμό του πλήθους. Την πολυτέλεια την απολαμβάνουν καλύτερα οι άνθρωποι που δεν την έχουν τόσο ανάγκη. Τα βασικά αγαθά μπορεί εύκολα να τα αποκτήσει κανείς ενώ την περιττή πολυτέλεια την αποκτά δύσκολα και με πολύ κόπο ενώ βέβαια είναι πολύ δύσκολο να την διατηρήσει. *Ο άρτος και το ύδωρ δίνουν μεγαλύτερη ευχαρίστηση όταν προσφέρονται σε κάποιον που τα έχει ανάγκη. *Μια απλή σούπα θα δώσει ίση ευχαρίστηση με ένα πολυτελές γεύμα, όταν θα έχει εκλείψει το δυσάρεστο αίσθημα από την έλλειψη τροφής. *Το σαρκικό σώμα ζητά μόνον να μην πεινά, να μη διψά, να μην κρυώνει. Ο άνθρωπος που απολαμβάνει αυτά τα βασικά αγαθά (και ελπίζει να τα απολαμβάνει και στο μέλλον), μπορεί να συναγωνιστεί σε ευτυχία τον ίδιο το Δία». Επικουρισμός και Θρησκεία thumb|300px|Επικούρεια [[γυναίκα. Ο επικούρειος έρωτας δεν έχει ενοχές αλλά ούτε και υπερβολές. ]] Ο σοφός δεν αφήνεται να επηρεαστεί από τους φόβους που βασανίζουν την πλειονότητα των ανθρώπων, το φόβο των θεών, τον πόνο και τον θάνατο. Αυτό είναι το πιο γνωστό δόγμα της Επικούρειας θεωρίας. *''Οι θεοί δεν υπάρχουν για να τους φοβάσαι''. *''Δεν διατρέχεις κανένα κίνδυνο από τον θάνατο. *Είναι εύκολο να αποκτήσεις το καλό όπως είναι εύκολο να υπομείνεις και το κακό'' Η Επικούρεια θεωρία στηρίζεται στην υπομονή. Υπομονή εμπνεόμενη όχι από κατάθλιψη αλλά από σθένος. Ο σοφός υπομένει τα κτυπήματα της μοίρας αλλά αντιστέκεται και κρατείται ακλόνητος. Επικούρειο Παράδοξο thumb|300px|Επίκουρος, ο ιδρυτής του Επικουρισμού The Επικούρειο Αίνιγμα (Riddle of Epicurus) or Epicurean paradox is the earliest known description of the Problem of evil, and is a famous argument against the existence of an all-powerful and providential God or gods. As translated by David Hume in the "Dialogues concerning Natural Religion": If God is willing to prevent evil, but is not able to Then He is not omnipotent. If He is able, but not willing Then He is malevolent. If He is both able and willing Then whence cometh evil? If He is neither able nor willing Then why call Him God? Επικουρισμός και Επιστήμη thumb|300px|Επικούρεια [[Ουτοπία, η χώρα της ευδαιμονίας.]] Οι Επικούρειοι αντιμετωπίζονταν στην Αρχαιότητα, κακώς βέβαια, ως εχθροί της μάθησης, διότι πίστευαν ότι καμία γνώση δεν προσφέρει στον άνθρωπο όσο η μάθηση της Φύσης. Ο Κικέρων αναφέρει ότι ο Επίκουρος, διεκήρυσσε ότι κανένα είδος μάθησης (δηλ. Γνώσης) δεν αξίζει τόσο όσο η "τέχνη του να διάγει κανείς ευτυχή βίο". Με λίγα λόγια, η ευτυχία έγκειται στην ψυχική ηρεμία. Οι πρωταρχικές προϋποθέσεις για την πνευματική γαλήνη είναι ο περιορισμός των επιθυμιών. Η μελέτη της Φύσης (δηλ. η Επιστήμη, που απομακρύνει τις αιτίες του φόβου, δεν είναι απλά μία «προοδευτική» αξία αλλά είναι και απαραίτητη για την απόκτηση της ευτυχίας. Σύγχρονη Ανάλυση thumb|300px|Επικούρεια [[Ουτοπία, η χώρα της ευδαιμονίας.]] thumb|300px|[[Ευδαιμονία.]] thumb|300px|Επικούρεια [[γυναίκα. Ο επικούρειος έρωτας δεν έχει ενοχές αλλά ούτε και υπερβολές. ]] thumb|300px|Επικούρεια Ουτοπία, η χώρα της [[ευδαιμονία|ευδαιμονίας.]] thumb|300px|Επικούρεια [[γυναίκα. Ο επικούρειος έρωτας δεν έχει ενοχές αλλά ούτε και υπερβολές. ]] thumb|300px|Επικούρεια [[Φιλόσοφοι Γης|Φιλόσοφος.]] thumb|300px|"Ιδανική Επικούρεια [[Γυναίκα".]] thumb|300px|"Ιδανική Επικούρεια [[Γυναίκα".]] Ίσως ο τομέας με τον οποίο ασχολήθηκε ο Επίκουρος, από τον οποίο έχουμε τα λιγότερα σήμερα αποσπάσματα, είναι η φυσική του φιλοσοφία. Η επιρροή του ατομισμού του Λεύκιππου και του Δημόκριτου είναι παραπάνω από εμφανής στο έργο του. Ο Επίκουρος ασχολήθηκε επισταμένα με την μελέτη της Φύσης και έγραψε μεταξύ άλλων και ένα τεράστιο έργο, το Περί Φύσεως, που εκτεινόταν σε 37 τόμους. Τα λίγα αποσπάσματα που μας έχουν παραδοθεί είναι κυρίως κείμενα του Λουκρήτιου και του Διογένη Οινοανδέα αλλά και λίγα του ίδιου του Επίκουρου. Είναι εντυπωσιακό πόσο κοντά με τις σύγχρονες επιστημονικές τάσεις βρίσκεται η σκέψη του. Μπορούμε να διακρίνουμε στο έργο του ψήγματα του Heisenberg, του Einstein, του Δαρβίνου αλλά και σύγχρονων νευροφυσιολόγων. Μερικές από τις βασικότερες αρχές της φυσικής φιλοσοφίας του Επίκουρου θα μπορούσαν να συνοψιστούν: · Τίποτα δεν δημιουργείται ποτέ από το κενό. · Ο Κόσμος δεν δημιουργήθηκε από θεία παρέμβαση · Ακόμα και αν υπάρχουν Θεοί, αυτοί δεν επιδρούν στον Φυσικό Κόσμο · Η ύλη δεν καταστρέφεται. Υπάρχει δηλαδή η αρχή της διατήρησης της ύλης · Πρωταρχικά στοιχεία της Ύλης δεν είναι στοιχεία που μπορούμε να αντιληφθούμε (πυρ, αέρας, ύδωρ κτλ), αλλά μικρά αδιαίρετα άφθαρτα σωματίδια (τα άτομα). · Τίποτα δεν μπορεί να γίνει αισθητό αν δεν έχει υλική υπόσταση. Τίποτα δεν υπάρχει εκτός από τα άτομα και το κενό ανάμεσά τους. · Όλα τα σώματα είτε είναι άτομα, είτε προέρχονται από ένωση ατόμων. · Το Σύμπαν είναι άπειρο. Δεν βρισκόμαστε στο κέντρο του Σύμπαντος, αλλά είμαστε ένας από τους αναρίθμητους κόσμους ενός αχανούς Σύμπαντος. · Τα άτομα βρίσκονται σε διαρκή κίνηση μέσα στο κενό. Μπορούν να συνεχίσουν σε ευθεία, να συγκρουστούν, να αλλάξουν κατεύθυνση, να ενωθούν με άλλα άτομα στη δημιουργία σύνθετων σωμάτων. · Οι Κόσμοι και τα έμβια όντα δημιουργούνται από τυχαία γεγονότα λόγω της χαοτικής κίνησης των ατόμων. · Αυτό που αποκαλούμε ψυχή είναι μία βιολογική οντότητα με υλικά χαρακτηριστικά, και δεν συνεχίζει να υπάρχει μετά τον θάνατο. · Η αίσθηση είναι αξιόπιστη, διότι δεν μπορεί να αμφισβητηθεί από κάτι άλλο πιο αξιόπιστο από αυτήν. Ο Επίκουρος διαμόρφωσε ένα φιλοσοφικό σύστημα βασισμένο στον άνθρωπο και στην επιδίωξη της προσωπικής του ευτυχίας. Έθεσε το άτομο στο κέντρο της φιλοσοφίας του, και δίδαξε μια στάση ζωής προσανατολισμένη στην επίτευξη της προσωπικής του ηδονής (την έννοια δεν την χρησιμοποιεί ο Επίκουρος με το περιεχόμενο που της δίνουμε συνήθως. Αναφέρεται στην απουσία οποιουδήποτε πόνου. Θα μπορούσαμε να την ονομάσουμε ευδαιμονία ή αταραξία). Οι κανόνες της κοινωνικής συμβίωσης, οι αξίες και οι αρχές μιας κοινωνίας, οι θεσμοί της δεν εκπορεύονται από καμία άλλη δύναμη πέραν του ατόμου και της προσπάθειάς του να μεγιστοποιήσει την προσωπική του ωφέλεια. Μια ωφελιμιστική οπτική των πραγμάτων που θα επιζήσει ως τις μέρες μας. Μια τέτοια όμως στάση δεν μπορεί να σταθεί παρά μόνο αν στηρίζεται στα ακλόνητα θεμέλια της γνώσης της Φύσης. Μόνο έτσι μπορεί ο άνθρωπος να απελευθερωθεί από τα δεσμά της θρησκείας, ή οποιασδήποτε άλλης δεισιδαιμονίας, που καταλήγει να ελέγχει την κοινωνική του συμπεριφορά. Όπως αναφέρει και ο ίδιος ο Επίκουρος: «Δεν είναι δυνατόν να απελευθερωθεί κανείς από τους φόβους για πιο σημαντικά θέματα, εάν δεν γνωρίζει ποιά είναι η φύση του Σύμπαντος, και ταράζεται με αυτά που λένε οι μύθοι. Δεν μπορεί συνεπώς να απολαμβάνει ακέραιες τις ηδονές της ζωής, χωρίς την Φυσική Επιστήμη.» Αλλιώς, ο άνθρωπος γίνεται εύκολα υπόδουλος των φόβων του (και ιδιαίτερα όσων εκμεταλλεύονται ακριβώς αυτούς τους φόβους του). Η ατομική ανεξαρτησία του ανθρώπου προϋποθέτει την απελευθέρωση από τον φόβο του μεταφυσικού. Ενός φόβου που προκύπτει όταν καταργεί κανείς την λογική και την παρατήρηση από θεμέλιους λίθους της κοσμοθεωρίας του. Συνεχίζει ο Επίκουρος: «Η μελέτη της Φύσης δεν πρέπει να καθιστά τους ανθρώπους αλαζόνες και φλύαρους, ούτε και επιδειξίες της σοφίας τους, αλλά υπερήφανα και αξιοπρεπή άτομα που πιστεύουν στην αξία των δικών τους κοσμοθεωρητικών διαπιστώσεων και όχι άλλων προβαλλόμενων από την εκάστοτε "κοινωνική ιεραρχία".» Και η μελέτη της Φύσης έρχεται με την παρατήρηση και την λογική επεξεργασία της. Αυτή είναι η βάση του εμπειρισμού του Επίκουρου. Ο εμπειριστής δεν στηρίζεται στην θεωρία για να δομήσει τους κανόνες του αλλά στην προσεκτική παρατήρηση και στο πείραμα, δίνοντας έμφαση στην επαγωγική σκέψη παρά στην αφαιρετική. Για τους εμπειριστές τα στοιχεία προηγούνται της θεωρίας και είναι δυνατόν κάποιος να είναι αντικειμενικός παρατηρητής των στοιχείων. Το αντίθετο ρεύμα του Εμπειρισμού υπήρξε ο Ορθολογισμός. Οι εκπρόσωποί του πολλοί και διάσημοι. Ο Πλάτων, ο Καρτέσιος, ο Leibnitz, ο Spinoza κτλ. Ο Ορθολογισμός κάνει διάκριση μεταξύ της "a priori" γνώσης, που ενυπάρχει στο Σύμπαν (πράγμα που δεν δέχεται ο εμπειρισμός) και βγαίνει αφαιρετικά εκκινώντας από «αναλλοίωτες» αλήθειες, και της "a posteriori" γνώσης που μπορεί να εξαχθεί επαγωγικά από την παρατήρηση των αισθήσεων. Πολλοί, όπως ο Πλάτων, υποτιμούσαν τις αισθήσεις ως πηγή γνώσης. Αναφερόταν σε μορφές μη αντιληπτές στην πραγματικότητα, κατανοητές μόνο θεωρητικά. Οι επιπτώσεις που αναδύονται από αυτή την σχολή σκέψης είναι καίριες. Ένα άτομο ακολουθώντας αυτόν τον φιλοσοφικό δρόμο οδηγείται μοιραία σε σύγχυση. Απορρίπτει την πραγματικότητα που αυτό αντιλαμβάνεται, φοβάται να αντιμετωπίσει την ζωή με τις δικές του δυνάμεις, να σχεδιάσει και να προγραμματίσει ανεξάρτητα τη ζωή του και κατά συνέπεια γίνεται πρόθυμο να δεχθεί την συμμετοχή του στον οποιοδήποτε όμιλο, ομάδα, κόμμα, ιδέα, ιδανικό προβάλλεται από τον οποιοδήποτε λογοκόπο "ηγήτορα" που "αλιεύει" ακατάπαυστα μέσα στο κοινωνικό σύνολο ανζητώντας πρόθυμους οπαδούς. Αποτελεί κλασσική πρακτική κάθε ηγήτορα, ότι αυτός και η ομάδα του είναι σε θέση να γνωρίζουν καλύτερα από το ίδιο το άτομο το δικό του καλό. Ο Επίκουρος αντέκρουσε με σθένος αυτές τις πρακτικές: «Πρέπει να αναλογιζόμαστε τον αληθινό σκοπό της ζωής έχοντας λαμβάνοντας υπ' όψιν τις προφανείς μαρτυρίες των αισθήσεων στις οποίες στηρίζουμε τις απόψεις μας. Ειδάλλως τα πάντα θα είναι σε πλήρη αμφιβολία και σύγχυση.» Αυτή την σύγχυση εκμεταλλεύεται, για αιώνες, κάθε σύστημα αξιών και πεποιθήσεων που θέλει να καταπνίξει την ατομική ανθρώπινη ανεξαρτησία και ελευθερία για το δικό του όφελος. Όμως ο ελεύθερος άνθρωπος δεν έχει καμία ανάγκη να ρυθμίζει τη ζωή του με βάση τις επιταγές τους. Είναι αξιοσημείωτο ότι ακόμη και εκεί που δεν υπάρχει σύγχυση, αναλαμβάνουν οι πολυποίκιλοι ηγήτορες (πολιτικοί και πνευματικοί) να την δημιουργήσουν. Ένστικτα, αισθήματα, αποκαλύψεις, θείες ενοράσεις, διαλεκτικοί υλισμοί και γενικόλογα, ασαφή και αφηρημένα ιδεοκατασκευάσματα (όπως θεία πρόνοια, θεία χάρη, φυλετική υπεροχή, κοινωνική δικαιοσύνη) όλα παίζουν το ίδιο παιχνίδι του εξουσιασμού. Αρκεί η έλλειψη του ορθολογισμού και η αδυναμία παρατήρησης της αντικειμενικής πραγματικότητας από ένα άτομο και αμέσως αυτό θα στρατευθεί υπό την ιδεολογική "σημαία" του πρώτου τυχόντα λαοπλάνου ηγήτορα. Ιστορικά, από την ταυτοποίηση του ανθρώπινου είδους, κάθε θρησκεία, κάθε φιλοσοφική ιδεολογία, κάθε πολιτικό ρεύμα, κάθε οικονομικό κατεστημένο ακόμη και κάθε ψυχαγωγικός όμιλος προσπάθησε να ελέγξει τον άνθρωπο προσφέροντάς του ουτοπίες. Η αποδοχή μιας ουτοπίας είναι εύκολο σε έναν άνθρωπο που αδυνατεί να καταστεί ορθολογικός παρατηρητής της καθημερινότητας και του περιβάλλοντός του. Είναι μια διαρκής προσπάθεια ιδεολογικοποίησης της πραγματικότητας, αντικατάστασης δηλαδή της εμπειρικής πραγματικότητας με μια άλλη ορθότερη, που ανταποκρίνεται στην εκάστοτε κοσμοθεωρία ενός ηγήτορα. Οι μηχανισμοί αυτής της προπαγάνδας είναι τεράστιοι και απίστευτα επινοητικοί. "Αιώνιο πνεύμα", "θέλημα θεού", "παράδεισος", "κόλαση", "ανώτερη φυλή, λαϊκή δικτατορία, αταξική κοινωνία είναι απλά ελάχιστα από τα παραδείγματα που οδήγησαν κατά καιρούς στην σφαγή εκατομμυρίων ανθρώπων και την υποδούλωση ακόμη περισσότερων. Ακριβώς, τα αντίστοιχα διακύρησσε και ο επικούρειος Διογένης Οινοανδέας: «Κατ’ αρχήν είναι όλοι οι φόβοι, ο φόβος του Θεού, ο φόβος του θανάτου, ο φόβος του πόνου. Και επιπλέον ακολουθούν και οι υπερφίαλες και υπερβολικές επιθυμίες. Αυτά είναι οι ρίζες όλων των κακών.» Όσο υπάρχουν άνθρωποι αποφασσμένοι να θυσιασθούν για ιδέες και "ιδανικά", πέραν από αυτά που αφορούν τα άμεσα και πραγματικά τους συμφέροντα, πάντοτε θα υπάρχουν ηγήτορες που θα τους στρατεύουν για να εξυπηρετίσουν, με τις θυσίες τους, τις θεωρίες τους και τις ηγεμονικές επιδιώξεις τους. Στην Σύγχρονη Εποχή, οι Επιστήμες επιτρέπουν όχι μόνο την ανετότερη ζωή, την βελτίωση της οικονομικής παραγωγής μας αλλά και την καλύτερη αντίληψη της πραγματικότητας. Προφανώς, είναι πολύ δυσκολότερο για τον σύγχρονο, ορθολογικά σκεπτόμενο, άνθρωπο να πέσει θύμα των προαναφερθεισών πρακτικών που για χιλιετίες εξουσίαζαν την σκέψη του. Ωστόσο τελικά, ο ορθολογικά σκεπτόμενος άνθρωπος συνεχίζει να αποτελεί εξαίρεση σε ένα Κόσμο όπου φουντώνουν ο θρησκευτικός φονταμενταλισμός, οι φυλετικές διαφορές και ο εθνικιστικός παραλογισμός ενώ νεκρές ιδεολογίες συνεχίζουν να αντιστρατεύονται την ανθρώπινη πρόοδο, πλουτίζοντας ταυτόχρονα τους ηγήτορές τους. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Σκεπτικισμός *Επικουρισμός *Στωικισμός *Κυνισμός *αίσθηση *εμπειρισμός *Φυσική Θεωρία *Επιστημονική Θεωρία *Οικονομική Θεωρία *Συμπαντική Θεωρία *Κοσμοθεωρία *Επίκουρος *Επικούρειοι *ευτυχία *ευδαιμονία *εύδεος *Ταοϊσμός Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *e-rooster.gr Αγγλική Ιστογραφία * Epicurus.info - Epicurean Philosophy Online * Epicurus & Epicurean Philosophy * The Epicurean Garden of Contentment * Karl Marx's Notebooks on Epicurean Philosophy * Marx's Doctoral Dissertation On the Difference between the Democritean and Epicurean Philosophy of Nature Category:Φιλοσοφικές Θεωρίες Category:Επικουρισμός